The Child King
The Child King is DinosaurKingRockz's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: *Young Simba - Gus (A Troll in Central Park) *Adult Simba - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Young Nala - Rini/Sailor Mini Moon (Sailor Moon) *Adult Nala - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *Timon - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Pumbaa - Snuffy (Sesame Street) *Mufasa - Spike Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Sarabi - Aki Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Scar - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) *Shenzi - Ursula (Dinosaur King) *Banzai - Zander (Dinosaur King) *Ed - Ed (Dinosaur King) *Rafiki - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Zazu - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Sarafina - Reese Drake (Dinosaur King) Scenes: # The Child King part 1 - "Circle of Life" # The Child King part 2 - Dr. Z # The Child King part 3 - Gus' First Day # The Child King part 4 (A) - Gus' Pouncing Lesson # The Child King part 4 (B) - "The Morning Report" # The Child King part 5 - Dr. Z and Gus' Conversation # The Child King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" # The Child King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard # The Child King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" # The Child King part 9 - The Stampede!/Spike Taylor's Death/Gus' Exile # The Child King part 10 - Dr. Z Takes Over Pride Rock # The Child King part 11 - Meet Big Bird and Snuffy # The Child King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" # The Child King part 13 - Dr. Z in Command # The Child King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? # The Child King part 15 - Zoe Chased Snuffy/The Reunion # The Child King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" # The Child King part 17 - Max and Zoe's Argument/Rabbit's Wisdom/Max's Destiny # The Child King part 18 - Max's Return/Big Bird and Snuffy's Distraction # The Child King part 19 - Max Confronts Dr. Z/Max Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle # The Child King part 20 - Max vs. Dr. Z/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands # The Child King part 21 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Trailer/Transcript: *The Child King Trailer/Transcript Trivia: *Both A Troll in Central Park and The Lion King were released in 1994. Gallery: Gus-1.jpg|Gus as Young Simba Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Adult Simba Sailor Mini Moon in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon as Young Nala Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zoe Drake as Adult Nala Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Timon Snuffy in Sesame Street.jpg|Snuffy as Pumbaa Spike Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Spike Taylor as Mufusa Aki Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Aki Taylor as Sarabi Dr. Z in Dinosaur King.jpg|Dr. Z as Scar Ursula in Dinosaur King.jpg|Ursula as Shenzi Zander in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zander as Banzai Ed in Dinosaur King.jpg|Ed as Ed Rabbit in A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving.jpg|Rabbit as Rafiki Char 8341.jpg|Petrie as Zazu Reese Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Reese Drake as Sarafina Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Parts